Girl Time
by Lady Blackwater
Summary: Leah and Nessie take break from testosterone. Spin off from "I Hope The Two Minutes Was Worth It."


**A/N I'm gonna confess right now that I'm starting to fall in love with Nessie/Leah lemons. It's dirty I know, but I cant help it.**

"Now why would she go in there? It's dark, the door is locked! That bitch is gonna get herself sliced up!" Nessie was shouting at the TV as Sarah Michelle Gellar made a mad dash from the serial killer in _"I Know What You Did Last Summer."_

I sneered in agreement and dipped my spoon in the tub of ice cream.

"No, bitch! Dont go in there! Are you crazy? What the fuck are you doing?" Nessie continued on in between scoops of chocolate ice cream. I only chuckled at her. Nessie was one of those people who loved to yell, make noise and give commentary during movies. Which is why she's banned from almost every movie theater from here to Forks.

"What the hell! See bitch, if you'd have ran fast enough, your ass wouldn't gotten chopped up! Stupid ass..." she grumbled and looked down into her empty tub of ice cream.

"Aw, Im all out." She pouted then opened her mouth to me. I gave her a scoop of mine and giggled.

"Why does the blonde in every horror film have to die? I mean once, just once it'd be nice for the blonde to live till the end and tell her kids about how she was chased down by some homicidal freak with a chainsaw."

"Only ruins the predictability." I answered her and she smirked.

We continued on watching the movie and Nessie had ate down my tub of ice cream as well. When the movie did end, we wrapped ourselves in my bed sheets like two teenage girls. We had put on another movie but we werent too interested in it.

"How's my Sara Bear-ah?" I asked her, using the nickname I'd given her daughter. Nessie smiled giddily at the thought of her daughter and blushed.

"She's great. She misses you, though."

"How so? I'm over there all the time."

"Your'e like a mom to her."

I sighed. "Exactly. _Like _a mom. Doesnt mean I am. I dont know why you and Jacob keep saying that."

"It's true. She's looks up to you in a way."

"She's one. She looks up to _everyone."_

Nessie chuckled. "She favors you."

"No one favors the _stepmom_," I rolled my eyes at the title. It sounded so evil and sinister. If you say it aloud, it leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Nobody liked their step mom. No one I knew anyway.

"You're not the stepmom...yet." Nessie chuckled and eyed the ring on my left hand. I did too and smiled a little at the beautiful engagement ring Jacob presented to me back in February.

"'Sides, she's your daughter just as much as she is mine." Nessie moved a piece of hair out of my face and I grimaced. She was saying that to make me feel better.

"You're just saying that," I turned my back to her and she blew in my ear. It tickled and I fidgeted. She laughed.

"No, I'm not. I wouldnt be surprised if she called you 'mama'."

The thought was nice. I couldnt bare children and having a little baby girl like Sara as my own was a pleasant fantasy. I would love it if someone did call me their mom. It'd make me feel feminine. Even though we both knew it wasnt possible, Jacob and I tried for children anyway. Yes, he had his hands full with Sara but that didnt stop him from trying to impregnate me.

"And if anything," she continued. "I _look_ like the step mom."

It was true. No one would believe that a tan skinned, hazel eyed angel like Sara came from a pale and brown eyed beauty like Nessie. Sara had more of Jacob's features and it was still a shock to all of us that her eyes were _hazel _and not brown.

She saw I was still upset so she kissed my ear. "Hey, Lee?"

"What?" I groaned in an aggravated voice.

"When she reaches the hormonal teen years, Ill let you keep her," she joked. I chuckled.

"It was that long ago, you were a teen, right? You ever wanna go back?"

"No. _Hell _no." she kissed my cheek and ran her fingers through my hair. "Would you?"

"Things were simpler."

"Things are simple now." she reasoned and I turned over to look at her. She had a huge grin on her face and she kissed my lips this time. Call us lesbians if you like but we did this shit all the time. Even in front of Jacob just to tease him.

I remembered the first time Nessie and I kissed. It was a warm and unexpected kiss. I enjoyed it very much and apparently so did she. The way I see it is that every girl should have at least one lesbian experience in their life.

"Dont get all kissy cus you want me feel better." I warned her but kissed her back.

"I'm not." She climbed over top of me in a doggie position and came down to peck my lips. Sara would be mortified to find out her mother still acted like a sex crazed teenager.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and her hair brushed my face when she came down to kiss me again. She rubbed her tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let her in. She raveled her tongue with mine, tasting me. I grabbed her ass and squeezed and she moaned into my mouth. Her flavor invited me in to take more of her. She put her hand under my chest and her hand crept upward towards my breasts.

She lifted herself and straddled me. A grin on her cute face, she began to unbutton her red and black madras and eyed me naughtily. I propped up on my elbows and bit my lip. Her black, lacy bra came into view and she threw her shirt to the side.

She removed my flimsy, long sleeve and discarded that as well. She ran her hand along my flat stomach and kissed the muscles there. I moaned as she got lower, drenching my body with her lips. I moaned and her hair tickled my lower tummy and before she got to my wetness, Nessie came back up to meet my lips with her own.

I nipped at her bottom lip and her icy fingers descended to my lower half. Her pecks crossed my face over to my neck. I arched my back to give her more access and our pussy began to grind together, sending a hot tingle up my spine, releasing a moan from my kiss swollen lips.

Nessie popped her back and the friction made her squeal as well. Ive never felt so relieved in my life. I needed to have her _now._

She began to pull my bra strap off of my shoulder and smooched the exposed skin, making me want more. My free hands went for her hips and I made an attempt to remove her pajama pants.

She lifted herself and clawed at my shorts. She yanked them off of me and seperated my legs, smiling devilishly at my dripping wet core. An involuntary moan escaped my lips as she blew on the surface and began to press her tongue against my entrance.

My spine rose into an arch and I cried out in esctasy. No way that was just her tongue. I looked down, panting and saw that Nessie was pumping me fast with her two fingers. I humped on them and she went deeper, whipping her tongue on my clit as she did.

My hands flew to her hair to guide her to the right spot. She growled and the vibrations from her lips sent an invigorating rush through my stomach, making me squirm and throw my head back.

"Oh, fuck..." I whined and did my hips in a wild buck to meet her uncontrollable tongue.

She did a final full lick of my twat before she arose from between my legs. She brought her face to mine and mix our tongues around in a heated and intense battle for dominance and power. Control. Her hand stayed on my clit, making a groan leave my mouth and flow into hers.

My arms snaked behind her and ran all up her smooth back to unhook her bra. Our nipples were hard enough as it is and I couldnt stand the feel of the fabric taunting me anymore.

I finally unhooked it and she rose to remove it. Her perky breast spilled out the tiny bra and she grinned.

"Lose the shorts. Then we can have some real fun," I undid my own bra and freed my begging tits from their barrier. My nipple were erect as fuck and they needed attention.

Nessie slowly and mockingly removed her shorts only to reveal she didnt have on any underwear. She blushed and towered over me, planting more sloppy and wet kisses on my lips.

Our naked bodies began to rub the other for pleasure. As our kisses deepened, her drenched pussy began to rub out against my own. I responded back with growl and groans as my hips bucked wildly to meet hers. I curled my arms around her torso and held her close as she dug her twat harder onto mine. Her face twisted in pleasure and she ground harder and faster, letting out moans of enjoyment.

I rested my head on the pillow as she humped harder, sending tingles of heat all through my body. She was grunting constantly as she kissed my exposed jaw and neck. Our hips met together in an epic battle for more of each other and the rubbing was driving me insane with pleasure.

"Shit, Leah. Goddamn..." she was moaning and her curvy legs bucked wildly, losing complete control of herself. She sent her hips into a circular motion, making me moan even louder for her. My heels dug into her ass to bring her closer for more friction.

I buried my head into her chest and nipped at her breasts. Her hips jerked harder and I spread my legs wider into the air to feel our cunts sliding up and down against each other.

"F-fuck..." I hissed as my spine arched and our chest bounced together as she popped her back. Her hair covered the sides of my face as she looked down on me, lust and hunger in her brown eyes. She bit down harshly on her lip and fought back a throaty and loud whine.

I twirled my own hips in a circular motion to add on to the motions she was doing and she threw her head back and squealed.

"Ohh, fuck...shit, Lee."

We went on with our strong and steady rhythm for another minute without stopping to rest ourselves. She put her legs over mine and began to dominate the shit out of me as if she were a boy. Her humps beat viciously onto mine and I had no other option but to cry out for more. She showed no mercy as she forced our yearning clits together in a rush for pleasure.

Nessie let out desperate and needy sounds as we both were grinding together for the final wave of bliss we could receive. Our hisses and whining were loud and anybody close enough could here we were enjoying each other.

"Ahh..." her voice squeaked and she went faster against me, hanging her head.

"Aww, fuck. Right there." I grunted through grit teeth. She came down to my face and locked our lips in a twisted and powerful kiss and her hips continued on.

Just as she was about to give out, our legs twisted for the tightness, sending a wave of undeniably enjoyable bliss and shock, sending our bodies to a place they'd never been before. Her giggle was low in between her desperate and ear shattering groan. I panted frantically and continued my hips on, riding out my climax.

She rested her forehead on mine and planted light pecks on my face. Our bodies were slick with sweat and lust as we ride out this pleasurable moment.

Her breathing was uneven when she looked deeply into my hazel eyes with her brown ones. We laid there for a moment just soaking up one another's attention.

"We shouldve taped that," she joked and I laughed while I ran my fingers across her back.

* * *

><p>"Ive been wanting to do that for a while," she confessed as she stroked her manicured fingers through my sweat drenched hair.<p>

I tightened my grip on her torso and she exhaled. "Really? How long?"

"Since our first kiss."

I kissed her cheek and she smiled. "If you had told me, we couldve been doing this a long time ago."

She smooched my forehead. "We're not cheaters, are we?" Her voice was shaky.

I shook my head. "Naw, we just needed some...girl time."

**A/N That was hot. **


End file.
